


I Will Fall (And Wish You There To Catch Me)

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale falling, Character Death?, Gabriel and the archangels are dicks, He Doesn't Really Die, He just kinda dies, How do I tag?, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, be warned, just major angst, major angst, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: The best laid plans of angels and demons often go awry.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	I Will Fall (And Wish You There To Catch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Freedom is like romance, one can get so caught up in the idea of it, that one loses sight of what expenses it may take to get there. What enemies one may face on the way. What you might lose on the way.

Aziraphale and Crowley were caught up in the ideas of both romance and freedom to have romance. They might’ve acknowledged some of the risks, the expenses, but neither acknowledged the full extent. Once fear held them, then confidence. Winning, or at least thinking one has won, gives one confidence. Sometimes too much. That’s what happened. They got cocky, as Crowley would say.

-

Aziraphale laughed along with Crowley, they were in Paris, a sort of Stopping the Apocalypse And Confessing Love honeymoon. It was sweet, and calm, there wasn’t a fear to be had.

“And I spit fire in th-that wankers face!” Crowley laughed raucously, almost wheezing.

“Y-you didn’t my dear!” Aziraphale tried to no avail to control his laughter.

“I did! You should’ve seen it angel! They never expected you to do anything like-like _that_! Thought you were gonna just roll over and die! Not my bastard, thank you!” Crowley flicked tears from his eyes.

“You did wonderful work my dear,” Aziraphale caught enough of a breath to smile adoringly.

“You did too angel, they’re not gonna touch us again after that,” Crowley smiled as well.

“Jolly good, I’d rather you and I do the touching,” Aziraphale snickered.

“Oh, really?” Crowley smirked.

“You know full well dear,” Aziraphale smiled in the most bastard of ways.

“Mm, I don’t think I do. You mind explaining?” Crowley moved himself so his lips were just inches for Aziraphale’s.

Aziraphale shook his head, laughing a bit, and pushed Crowley by his shoulders to lie on the couch to straddle the demon.

“I wouldn’t mind a bit,” Aziraphale smirked in the most bastard of ways before kissing Crowley, hard.

Crowley groaned and rolled his hips along Aziraphale’s. To which Aziraphale responded with the same gesture, again, and again. He grinded down onto Crowley, feeling the demon’s-er-growth, delightfully against his own.

Soon, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hips. “You’re gonna want to stop, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep going,”

Aziraphale smirked and pinned Crowley’s hand by his sides. “Heaven and Hell are not watching dear, we can take our time,”

Crowley was about to smile and call Aziraphale a bastard when a voice that was not his nor Aziraphale’s made itself known.

“I must regretfully inform you that you are very wrong Aziraphale. Like you are about most things,”

Aziraphale and Crowley turned to the source and saw the best boner-killer that God ever had the sadism of making.

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale yelped.

“Yes, but, I do not come alone,” Gabriel smiled darkly, and two angels stepped from behind him. Michael and Uriel, and an angelic soldier, a sword crackling with lightning in one hand and a spool of golden rope in the other.

“Gabriel! What the Heavens are you doing here?” Crowley growled, gently taking Aziraphale off his lap and standing up. Teeth were bared, and wings came to shield Aziraphale. “We already told you to fuck off!”

“Oh, I heard perfectly well, your memo was quite clear. But you forget. We may not be the ones who punish sinners, but we are charged with keeping them out of Heaven, even angels who have sinned. And it seems we have missed one,” Gabriel turned his gaze to Aziraphale. “Isn’t that right?”

Aziraphale shrunk back, and Crowley hissed loudly and shielded Aziraphale to his limits.

“He’s not in Heaven,” Crowley growled.

“No, but he is an angel. Do you know how much disobedience angels like him, and once you, cause? We can’t have that. We need to set a standard, after so long. And who better to set that with right now than him?” Gabriel stepped forward and Crowley’s nails grew into claws.

“Don’t take another step,” Crowley growled, but this time it sounded like one that would end up in Gabriel’s throat if the archangel wasn’t careful.

Gabriel sighed and looked to his soldier companion. “Tie him up, would you Yael? He’s being a nuisance,”

“Yes, sir,” The soldier stepped forward, and Crowley did too. Michael stifled a laugh; the stupid demon was really going to get himself killed over a stupid and worthless angel.

Aziraphale knew this, so he rushed to Crowley and tried to push the demon back. “No! Crowley! You’re going to get yourself killed! That’s a holy blade! Don’t!”

Crowley wasn’t listening, and he was turning less mortal by the second. Horns sprouted from his head and curled back around like a goat’s. Scales replaced skin along his cheeks and hands.

“No! Crowley! Listen to me! Don’t fight them!” Aziraphale could’ve used his angelic strength to push Crowley back, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Crowley pushed Aziraphale behind him with a wing. “Sssstay behind me dove,” He hissed.

Yael settled into a fighting stance, and Crowley did the same.

“Crowley! No!” Aziraphale was too late, Crowley jumped, likely trying to pin Yael down to disarm her, but got a sword through the ribs instead.

Aziraphale ran to Crowley’s aid but was pulled back by Michael, who now held a spool of pearly white rope in gloved hands. He fought, kicked and struggled. But he was no match for the Archangel who brought Lucifer down. He was tied up, no room for escape.

Meanwhile Crowley had been tied himself. Bound in golden rope, the gaping wound in his chest sparking with lighting and spilling black ashen blood. His breaths were short and wheezing, and he was now pale, eyes wandering, searching for Aziraphale.

“Ugh,” Gabriel groaned. “We were supposed to give him to Hell, Yael,”

“Forgive me, sir, I thought it necessary so I could bound him for you, sir,” Yael bowed their head in a level of shame.

“Well, they were going to kill him anyway. Finish him up, Yael. We have other things to attend to,” Gabriel walked over to Aziraphale and lifted him up by the rope on his back.

“Yes, sir,” Yael brought her sword up, aiming to drive it through Crowley’s head.

“No!” Aziraphale shouted. “Please! No!”

“Shut your stupid mouth,” Gabriel groaned. “Yael, hurry it up,”

“Yes, sir,” Yael brought the sword down, exactly between Crowley’s beautiful amber honey eyes.

“No!” Aziraphale screamed. “No No NO!”

“Shut it,” Gabriel snapped. “I don’t want to make you do it,” His six wings stretched out. “Come now, we have to prepare things,”

Yael pulled out her sword, a rush of black poured out from the hole in Crowley’s head. She followed Michael and Uriel who had already begun leaving.

“NO NO NO!” Aziraphale screamed and squirmed and fought. “NO NO NO!”

Gabriel took off none the less, leaving Crowley’s corpse alone, cold.

-

Crowley woke up, or at least he thought he did. He looked around, and everywhere was light and dark at once. This wasn’t where he was supposed to be, where was Aziraphale? He needed to save Aziraphale.

“No, this wasn’t supposed to happen,” A soft, musical voice spoke, and Crowley looked for it’s source and found none. “This wasn’t the Plan,”

“W-Who are you?” Crowley called out. “W-who are you? I-I need to get out of here!”

“Oh, you’re awake,” The soft voice spoke, and a cloud of vapor appeared, and turned into a vaguely woman shaped being. “I was hoping to finish before you did,”

Crowley’s eyes widened and he kicked away from the woman. “No! Not You!”

“Oh, it is Me though,” She spoke.

“No! It can’t be You! If it’s You it means I’m d-dead and Aziraphale’s in danger and I can’t help him!” Crowley clamped his eyes shut. “Wake up wake up wake up!”

She frowned. “Crowley, my dear, it’s Me. I promise. Let me explain,” Crowley’s eyes opened against his will. “You’re with Me, you know that though. But I haven’t given you Azrael. You’re going to go back to Aziraphale, I just have to fix you,”

She approached Crowley and tapped her fingers against Crowley’s forehead, and the hole closed. “There,”

Crowley’s panicked breathing slowed. “W-why?”

“This isn’t the Plan Crowley; you weren’t meant to come to Me. This wasn’t the Plan. But it’s okay now. You’re going to go back,”

“Please, answer me,” Crowley begged.

She smiled, “Not now my love, not now,” Her fingers snapped, and Crowley disappeared. “Later,”

-

Crowley woke again, again in a bright white room. But this time there were windows, and it was familiar.

Heaven.

Crowley jolted up, not bound by ropes or harmed by holy weapons. His mind was clear except one thing, Aziraphale.

He began running, faster than anything in the universe had dared to run.

-

Aziraphale fought against Gabriel, trying to get to Yael. She could end his pain, bring him to Crowley, she could do it so easily.

“Eh-eh-eh,” Gabriel scolded. “You don’t get the merciful way. You get to live with that demon’s blood on your hands,”

“NO!” Aziraphale screamed.

“Yes,” Gabriel laughed. He dragged Aziraphale to the ledge of the clouds and looked back to the archangels. “Any last words to share with the pathetic excuse of life?”

“Do mind Asmodeus, I hear they like creatures like you,” Uriel said.

“Don’t hit your head on the way down, you’re already stupid enough,” Michael said.

Sandalphon simply nodded in agreement, an awful smirk on his face.

“With that settled,” Gabriel turned to Aziraphale. “The Principality Aziraphale, you are hereby sentenced to Falling,” He let go of Aziraphale and smiled as he watched Aziraphale Fall to Earth.

Aziraphale beat his wings, trying to stop himself, but nothing happened. He just feel faster and faster and faster. His wings began to burn, turning black like a spreading fire.

Suddenly everything went dark, and a comforting presence was holding him.

“I’m here angel,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Crowley? You-your dead!”

“Not now, not again. I’m here,” Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale didn’t deny it, Crowley was there. “I-I’m scared Crowley,”

“I know dove, just hold me, I’ll catch you before you hit the ground,” Crowley held Aziraphale close.

Aziraphale didn’t doubt it, Crowley would catch him. Crowley would protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can!


End file.
